User blog:DragonDude83/PE Proposal: Calendar Man (Arkhamverse)
In a video game series with four confirmed pure evil villains (Joker, Scarecrow, Hugo Strange, and Penguin), I am going to propose yet another candidate for this video game series, the Calendar Man. Who is Calendar Man, and What Has He Done? Julian Gregory Day, aka, the Calendar Man, is a sociopath who commits atrocious crimes in Gotham that are linked to holidays and all things relating to them. In Arkham Origins, Day is locked up inside Arkham Asylum for a string of murders related to holidays, and is about to be executed via the electric chair. He escapes with help from Black Mask, who was actually Joker in disguise. He proceeds to act out his "to do" list Batman found in his cell, which included, "Going fishing with Dad," "turkey with the family," and New Year’s Party." In Arkham City, Day has been imprisoned and taken to Arkham City. He has taken base inside the Solomon-Wayne courthouse, where he would capture wandering inmates, keep them until a holiday, and then kill them. His base was eventually taken over by Two-Face and his gang, and he was locked in the basement. On specific holidays, Batman is able to visit Day so he can recount some of his crimes, including those on his "to-do" list mentioned. The crimes Day list include: *Taking his father on a fishing trip, where he slowly chops off parts of his body and feeds him to fishes until he dies on Father's Day. *Visiting his mother and murdering her on Mother's Day. *Trying to kill every living soul in a maternity ward on Labor Day. *Poisoning his entire gang with green mamba venom when he suspects one is a traitor on St. Patrick's Day. *Murdering a street Santa for his outfit, using it to gain access to the judge who sentenced him to the electric chair, and murdering him on Christmas. *Targeting three separate women who he had crushes on, killing one via smothering on Valentine's Day, another by cutting the brakes on her car on April Fool's, and attempting to kill the third by showing up at her New Year's Party with a flamethrower. *Killing an entire family on Thanksgiving to eat their home cooked meal for himself. All of this is offscreen villainy, but Day describes each of his crimes in such vivid detail, and a "to do" list with some of those crimes was clearly seen. Eventually, he murders one of Two-Face’s goons to escape and re-emerges in Gotham City, and commit a string of grisly murders in stores across Gotham, killing dozens of men, women, and children. When Batman investigates this, Day captures him and forces him to fight clones of Solomon Grundy for five whole days, and captures a baby so Batman would comply. After surviving five whole days, Day reveals that he has poisoned 365 people across Gotham and gives Batman a list of the people. He plans for Batman to either wear himself completely out saving the hundreds of people, then return to save the infant Day holds, at which point Day can murder Batman in his weakened state from 5 days of fighting then scrambling to save hundreds, or he'll fail and the people will die and his broken spirit will enable him to still be beaten by Day. While Batman saves the 365 people, many of whom were children and toddlers, Day is approached by Scarecrow, who convinces him to let Batman live because Scarecrow has his own plans to utterly break the hero, leading up to the events of Arkham Knight. Deciding to go along with Scarecrow's plans, Day drops the infant off a ledge to distract Batman while he flees. Day is last seen in the series watching intently as Batman is unmasked as Bruce Wayne by Scarecrow on live television. Mitigating Factors None that we know of. Day is a soft-spoken sociopath who supposed behaves "normally" on non holidays, and boasts that he tries to kill a person every single day, because everyday is a holiday. It’s part of his psychotic schtick with calendars. Heinousness Currently, this Wiki has confirmed four villains as Pure Evil. While he doesn’t match the attempted bodycount of Joker, Strange, and Scarecrow, nor is he a sadistic mob boss like Penguin. Rarely, does he have a gang, he has low resources, and he’s a "chubby," limping regular that happens to be a lunatic. He’s not a mob boss or supervillain with an army, he’s one guy. Yet despite all that, arguably he’s worse than all other villains in the series, with the exception of the four listed, in spite of the fact that he’s the weakest in abilities and resources. All of his offscreen villainy crimes were described in such vivid detail. There are newspapers and others that also showcase his crimes, many of those are from his "to do" list. As for onscreen villainy, he murders a Two-Face thug, kills dozens of men, women, and children in stores across Gotham, tortures Batman for a week, poisons 365 people including toddlers, and threatens to kill a newborn infant. Final Verdict Yes. If it was only for his onscreen villainy, there’s a good chance he would make it as well. This video game series has some exceptionally heinous villains, and you can expect at least two more proposals from this in the future. Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Blog posts Category:Finished Proposals